1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an outrigger for a boom truck or the like and more particularly to an outrigger for use on a vehicle having an aerial device associated therewith. Even more particularly, this invention relates to an outrigger including a two-stage horizontally disposed outrigger assembly having a vertically disposed two-stage outrigger assembly secured to the outer end thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of outriggers or stabilizers have been previously provided for boom trucks, utility trucks, cranes, aerial devices, or the like. The outriggers of the prior art normally have a horizontally disposed outrigger assembly of the single-stage type and a vertically disposed outrigger assembly of the single-stage type extending downwardly from the outer end of the horizontally disposed outrigger assembly. The horizontally disposed single-stage outrigger assemblies of the prior art include a stationary, horizontally disposed, outer tubular member having a selectively extendable and retractable inner tubular member telescopically slidably mounted therein. The conventional horizontally disposed single-stage outrigger assembly has a limited horizontal extension. In large aerial devices which have a boom length of well over one hundred feet, it is critical to have the ground engaging pads of the outrigger spaced considerably outwardly of the truck or vehicle. Further, the vertically disposed single-stage outrigger assemblies cannot adequately position the ground engaging pads thereon when the ground level at the side of the vehicle is below the vehicle.